The Gordon Conference on Lipid Metabolism has been held annually since 1955 at the Kimball Union Academy, Meridan, New Hampshire. The theme of the conference alternates between lipoprotein metabolism (even years, 1988) and membrane lipids and metabolism (odd years, 1987). This grant application is for the 1989 conference scheduled for June 26-30, 1989. Whereas there are numerous conferences on lipoprotein metabolism, the Gordon conference on membrane lipids and metabolism is the only regularly scheduled meeting on this topic that brings together the most eminent scientists. This conference is, therefore, unique and of critical importance to the development of the field. The 1989 Conference will stress currently very important area such as lipids as second messengers, signal transduction, phospholipases, cell surfaces and receptors and related topics as well as lung surfactant, membrane structure, genetic approaches, and neutral lipid metabolism. The program will feature lecture and discussion sessions as well as poster sessions. The Conference will stress the presentation of significant new advances that are unpublished. The scheduled speakers have been chosen based on their demonstrated excellence in their research. Of equal importance will be the scientists in the audience, especially graduate students, postdocs, and young investigators, who will provide critical discussion and comment. The budget is designed to ensure that the top scientists and students in the field both from the U.S. and from other countries are attracted to and attend the 1989 Gordon Conference on Lipid Metabolism